1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing an image signal obtained by reading an image of an original.
2. Related Background Art
Various kinds of image processing methods for photoelectrically reading an original, outputting a resulting image signal, and electrically processing the original image have been proposed.
In such image processing methods, processing such as enlargement or reduction of the image, extraction or erasure of a partial image, or the like is executed, but processings to modify the original image or the like cannot be easily performed.
For example, when characters which are obtained by modifying predetermined typefaces are necessary in a graphic design field or the like or when perspective views of a building are necessary in the design field or the like, it is desired to easily obtain such slant characters or perspective views from the original image.